There is a continuing effort to make electric cars more practical in order to lessen our dependence on petroleum products and to reduce the deleterious impact on the environment when petroleum based fuels are burned. One of the main disadvantages of cars powered by conventional electric motors is the frequency with which the batteries must be recharged.
The operating period of a motor's battery is determined largely by the current required by the motor, so battery life could be optimized by using a low current motor. However, to be practical, electric cars must have relatively high power capacity. This means the motor must be high voltage in addition to low current, since power is proportional to the product of the voltage and the current.
Power is also proportional to the revolutions per minute (“RPM”) times the torque. The RPM of an electric motor in a vehicle is relatively slow as compared to most other applications of electric motors. Thus, the torque in electric powered vehicle must be maximized.
The torque of an electric motor is directly proportional to the product of the number of turns in the coil and the current. Since there is need to minimize the current, the number of turns in the coil must be maximized in order to maximize torque.
On the other hand, there is a competing need to minimize the number of turns in the coil in order to minimize inductance, which is proportional to the number of turns squared. Low inductance is needed to maximize the speed at which the coil reverses polarity, which in turn maximizes the speed of the motor.
It is apparent, then, that the goal of maximizing high torque competes with the goal maximizing the speed of the motor in vehicular applications. The electric motor of the present invention utilizes multiple electromagnets and multiple batteries along with multiple permanent magnets to extend battery life without compromising speed or power. This electric motor provides the ideal combination for an electric motor vehicle: low current and high voltage.